


Know

by odat



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odat/pseuds/odat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always seems to know what she needs, even before she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know

Know

Half the time he knows what she wants before she does.   
When they order out and she can’t make up her mind he’ll just roll his eyes and order something she hadn’t even really considered, and it’s always just what she wanted.

He knows the second before she asks him to shift into a scythe.   
Maka begins to wonder if she has a tell or something. Before she can even open her mouth to ask him to shift, he’s flying through the air towards her already halfway transformed. She doesn’t even have to adjust to catch him, he always falls right into her hand. It’s so natural she’s not sure it’s normal. 

He always has a new book on the coffee table waiting for her when she finishes her current one.  
He’ll grumble about “arming her with dangerous weapons.” But he’d rather have her armed than cranky because she doesn’t have a book to read. She never complains about the books he gets her, some are terrible, some are awful, and some are incredible. He’ll get them from the library, the school, or sometimes he’ll even buy them for her. She never comments on the fact that he has a library card and is actually her main source for books. She thinks that it makes her even happier than reading the books themselves. 

He’ll pick up a bag of chocolate from the store and “forget it” on the table when she’s had a bad day.   
She’s seriously considering that she just has a tell, because even if they have been apart all day he just knows that chocolate will make things better. It’s almost scary, except she’d never refuse chocolate. 

Right before she’s about to die he’s there in front of her taking the blow.  
Call it battle instinct, call it training, call it whatever you want, he would rather die than see Maka die. Because watching her die would kill him too. 

He’s awake right before her nightmare is over so when she wakes he can tell her it wasn’t real.  
The tell must happen even while she’s sleeping, because he shouldn’t know that being clutched closer and whispered comforting words to is exactly what she needs to whisk the demons away but he does know. 

But mostly, he knows just where to touch her before she even has a chance to moan.   
He knows right where to bite and lick and infuriatingly he knows just when to stop to prolong her pleasure. Soul knows just when to ghost his hands down her sides and when to hold her so tight she’ll have bruises. He knows when his breath on her neck is enough to send shivers down her spine. But he also knows when scraping his overly sharp teeth just under her breast will make her writhe under him. Soul always knows just how to wind her up until she’s screaming his name. 

She mutters to him once about her tell after she’s come down from a particularly intense orgasm and he laughs at her. “You don’t have a tell, stupid. I just love you.” Maka punches him before she kisses him.


End file.
